


The Smell of Alcohol

by Space_aids



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chris tries so hard to help his boyfriend, Connor and Kevin are adorable as always, F/M, James’ father is the worst, M/M, but also fluff, but his mother is pure, mild angst?, minor character death?, the Church’s deserves better, the Thomas’ are so pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_aids/pseuds/Space_aids
Summary: “High school is a time for figuring things out, for learning about yourself. Everyone has their moments in high school good and bad. It’s how be build character. Everyone has their different phases, styles, strengths, and weaknesses, likes and dislikes, emotional triggers, its part of growing up.”***James and Chris try their best to adapt James’ new life.Meanwhile Kevin bumps into a little red headed boy in the library.





	1. Oh mother dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. I re-worked this fic, changed some dialog and things. Also it’s still not complete so be on the look out for updates.

James Daniel Church walked home from football practice. Sure he could have asked one of the other boys for a ride, but he liked the walk, even if it was dead in the middle of a thunderstorm. One by one the other boys on the team drove past, some offered him a ride, others already knew better. After the last person left the parking lot James put his earbuds in attempting, but failing to, drown out the sounds of thunder from the storm. The walk to James’ house was about thirty minutes, and took a couple of back roads, but he could walk it blindfolded by now: Hell he might have to in weather like the. It was a cool October day, but the sky became dark a little whiles back, around four-thirty, because of the storm. 

Exactly thirty-two minutes later James walked into his old gravel driveway. He stood there staring into the sky, procrastinating going inside. He let the rain hit his face, it was pouring down so hard it left his face red and a little puffy from welts. At that moment James felt at peace, standing outside, listening to the mix of music and the storm, In his favorite red hoodie. As normal the peace didn’t last long and James heard screams from inside his house, it was his parents, fighting as always. James took a deep breath and prepared himself for the horrors that awaited him inside. 

As James opened the door to his house the smell of alcohol hit him in the face, causing him stop in his tracks, at least until her heard a broken cry from his mother in the kitchen. James ran as fast as he could to the kitchen only to be greeted by his father, who harshly gripped his arm and pulled him close and started yelling in his face.  
“Where were you!!” The presence of tobacco and alcohol were still strong on his breath.  
“I was at practice dad!” James stood tall and confident in front of his father, even though on the inside he was crying like a little girl, a little girl who just wanted a real family and a father who cared. A father that didn’t spend everyday drinking and beating him and his mother. James cried like a little girl who had given up on her hopes and dreams a long time ago.  
“Practice my ass!!” James’ father tightened his grip around his arm. James could feel the lack of blood flow to his forearm and hand. “I bet you were off with-”  
“I told you I was practice!” James got defensive knowing the conversation that would have followed if he finished his last comment. Though it was never much of a conversation, as much as it was James’ father yelling at him while he stood there faking his own pride and confidence trying not to cry.  
“Eeeehhh whatever, I’m leaving here and I don’t know when I’ll be back.”  
“Hopefully never” James mumbled under his breath.

James ran to the other side of the kitchen to check on his mother, who was balled up in the corner against the cabinets, softly crying.  
“Its ok.” he comforted her, kneeling down. “He’s gone, he’s gone. He can’t hurt you right now.”  
James could tell his mother was trying to speak but just couldn’t get the words out; A feeling James’ has had to learn to get over to protect his mother.  
“Come on let’s get you taken care of.” James picked up his mother and carried her to the bathroom where he washed off and bandaged all her cuts, and washed all the blood and tears off of her skin. James would do anything for his mother. 

After James put his mother to bed and locked the door, he headed off to take a quick shower, then put on his pajamas and jumped into bed. He turned off the lights and got ready to go to sleep. James was dead tired but before he could go to sleep he had a phone call to make. He picked up his phone off of his nightstand and called the first number in his favorites. After about thirty seconds of the phone ringing, it went to voicemail. James ended the call and rolled over in his bed.


	2. Kevin and James, the odd teammates.

James walked to the very last table of the AP Bio lab and was greeted by Christopher Thomas.  
“Morning James.” Chris smiled as James walked to his side of the lab table.  
“You didn’t answer my call last night.” James faked being disappointed in Chris.  
“I know, I’m sorry babe I was a sleep.” Normally they didn’t talk like that in public, but it was before the bell and no one else was in the room, not even the teacher.  
James bent down a little since he had a few good inches on Chris and kissed him quick on the lips. “You’re good Chris, I should’ve been asleep.”  
“Was he-”  
“When is he not.” James’ face saddened as he thought about his father.  
“I’m so sorry.” Chris lowered his voice as other students began filing in the classroom.  
“Chris honey don’t be, its not your fault.” James behan walking around to the other side of the lab table.  
“I know. I just wish it wasn’t like that.” Chris stopped and stared at James for a second, who was now sitting directly across from him at the lab table. “You know you can stay with me anytime. My folks would be more the happy to have you.”  
“I know Chris, and that’s really sweet of you, but I have to stay and protect-”  
“Your mother I know.”  
The first bell rung to begin class. Chris smiled brightly across the lab table at James to try and cheer him up. James smiled back and blushed, he took Chris’ hand under the table.  
“Hey James.” Chris whispered  
“Yeah Chris?” James whispered back, already smiling at what Chris was about to say.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Chris, I love you too.” 

 

James walked to the cafeteria. He got in line and got a tray of mystery meat and whatever else the school was serving. He hated cafeteria food, but coach was always telling him to eat more, and sometimes it was the only meal he got. He looked around the cafeteria and saw the football team sitting at their usual table. He sat down.  
“Hey, church finally joined us.” Eric Schrader called.  
“You gonna eat that?” Noah Neely called, pointing at his tray.  
Before answering James turned around to see Chris sitting with their friends. As usual Chris had brought lunch for both of them.  
“You can have it for two dollars.”  
“Deal!” Neely threw two dollars on the table and snached James’ tray.  
Kevin price sat down next to James at the table. James didn’t exactly get along perfectly with the other boys on the team, but Kevin was different. Kevin was actually a friend to James, not just a teammate.  
“How are ya James?” Kevin asked.  
“The usual.”  
“Aye what are y’all being all secretive about over there?!” Oliver Davis called from across the table.  
“Eh, just leave those two alone Oliver.” Jazz Michaels said stuffing his face with a whole wheat roll.  
You doing anything after practice?” Kevin asked with a mouthful of flavorless mashed potatoes.  
“Yeah, I gotta work on an Ap Bio project with Chris, speaking of which.” James stood up to announced something to the whole table. “I Gotta go talk to Chris about our bio project.” The other players glared at him. “You know what my parents say, If I don’t keep my grades up I can’t play.”  
The other boys nodded and agreed, they’d hate to lose James from the team. 

James got up and walked across the cafeteria to Chris’s table and sat down.  
“Hey James.” Chris greeted him.  
“Hey.” Chris’ best friend Connor McKinley waved.  
“Hey Connor?” James looked at the red-head.  
“Yeah?”  
“Did your hair get redder?” James took a bite of the extra sandwich Chris gave him.  
“It hasn’t been as sunny lately, so its probably getting darker.”  
“Nice.” James nodded, turning to Chris. “My Dad has ‘work’ today if you wanna come over, he shouldn’t be back until we leave for school.”  
“Sounds good.” Chris replied.  
“Hey Connor whatcha staring at over there?” James cocked an eyebrow at Connor, who didn’t notice since he was too busy staring off.  
“Kevin Price.” Chris answered for him in a sing sing voice.  
“You still pawning after him Con?” James asked, already knowing the answer.  
“I am not.” Connor got defensive.  
“Hey is that Arnold over there with him?” Chris asked.  
“Yeah, They got new partners in Chemistry so now Arnold is convinced they’re ‘best friends’” James replied.  
“Poor Kevin.” Connor sighed.  
“More like poor Arnold, wait til Kevin snaps on him. He may seem all nice and quite, but when he finally goes off you don’t want to be around to see it.” James says thinking back to the time Kevin snapped on Eric Schrader at practice a few years back, and tore a ligament in his leg, Schrader couldn’t play the rest of the season.  
“So if Arnold is with Kevin, where is Naba?” Connor looked around.  
“She stayed behind to re-shelve the books is Mr. Flinch’s room.” Chis rolled his eyes. “She’s such a kiss up, she’s only doing it to get an ‘A’ on that essay she bombed.”  
“Maybe if she had actually spent time on her essay instead of spending all night with Arnold she wouldn’t have to skip lunch as kiss up to get an ‘A’” Connor huffed.  
“Who did what now?” Naba snuck up behind Connor, causing him to jump im his seat a little.  
“Nothing!”


	3. The grind doesn’t stop, even if she does.

James and Chris walked hand in hand to James’ house after James gou out of Football practice and Chris got out of marching band rehearsal.  
“It’s going to rain.” James said looking at the sky.  
“God, you know how I hate rain.” Chris huffed. “Why can’t it ever rain during rehearsal.”  
James laughed. “You’re cute,” and kissed him on the top of his blonde head of hair. 

When they arrived at James’ house something felt uneasy. Both boys could tell something was off, but neither of them could put their finger on it. The boys walked in the house, the smell of alcohol hit them both in the face, causing Chris to stop for a minute from not being as used to it. About half way through the living room James got a chill. He finally realised what was wrong. He couldn’t hear his mother cry like usual. James grabbed Chris’ hand tight as they walked towards the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen both their eyes went straight for the corner where  
James’ mother laid dead as a doornail with blood pouring down her face, two bullet holes in her head, and his father’s gun shoved in the wall above her, with his father nowhere to be found. James dropped to his knees and cried for the first time in years. 

 

“Close the door.” James put his hand in front of his face blocking the light coming from the door.  
“Hey James, It’s Connor”  
“And Naba!”  
“And Arnold!”  
“And Chris.”  
James rolled over in bed, facing away from the door. “Chris can come in.”  
“James, come on.” Chris motioned behind him for the others to come in anyways. “They just want to make sure you’re okay.”  
“Yeah.” Connor said.  
“We just want to make sure you’re still holding up, you haven’t been to school in a week.” Naba stuttered a little. “Sorry, I’m just not used to the smell of alcohol.”  
“Eeerrrgghhhhhhhh.” James moaned.  
“Don’t say that!” Chris hissed. “It’s a trigger.”  
“Oh, sorry.” Naba looked down.  
“Noted!” Arnold said.  
“James sit up, you look pathetic.” Chris sat on James bed and tried to pull him up.  
“I am pathetic.” James resisted.  
“James, you are literally the coolest person in our group, even if you aren’t always in the group.” Arnold piped up.  
“Yeah James.” Naba sat there next to them. “Everyone misses you. We miss you, the football team misses you.”  
“Especially Kevin, he’s looked real down in the dumps lately.” The whole room looked at Connor. “Not that I noticed.” Connor scratched his head out of embarrassment.  
“Uuughhgggrrrghhhh.” James moaned again.  
“Come on James.” Chris was going through James’ closet. “You’re going to get dressed, and we’re going to go to our favorite diner and get pizza, then you are going to get ready for the game tonight.” Chris threw an outfit he thought James looked particularly cute in at him.  
“Oh and James.” Connor cocked an eyebrow at him. “My hair has gotten redder.” 

*****

“Aye, Church is back!” Noah hollered from across the locker room.  
“Hey! He really is!” Jazz yelled.  
“Hey, hey I get it, I get it, you guys missed me!” James announced.  
“So, they found your dad yet?” Eric asked.  
“Still no sign of the bastard.” James looked down.  
“Hey I’m sorry man.” Jazz put his hand on James’ shoulder. “That really sucks.”  
“So you’ve found a place to stay yet?” Oliver asked.  
“Right now I’m staying alone in the house, but the HDR won’t let me do that much longer, So Chris’ family offered to let me stay with them since they have an extra bedroom.”  
“That’s good.” Kevin replied, making his way across the locker room. “So, how you holding up James?”  
“Better than I thought I would.” James replied.  
“That’s great.” Kevin smiled. “So are you going to stay with Chris?”  
“Probably, I don’t have many other options.”  
“Do you even know him that well?” Kevin laced up his shoes.  
“Better than you’d think.” James smiled.

*****

“Hello, Earth to Connor.” Chris waved his hand in front of Connor’s face.  
“Wha-” Connor snapped back into reality.  
“You’ve been staring at Kevin the whole game, why don’t you just talk to him.” Chris took a bite of his concession stand burger.  
“I can’t talk to him now, he’s in a game. OW! Hey!  
“I didn’t mean now you moron.” Chris scarfed down the rest of his burger. “I meant at lunch or something.”  
“What?” Connor looked freaked out and confused. “I can’t just talk to Kevin Price like that. He’s him and I’m, I’m me, the weird red-headed kid who volunteers in the library and basically runs the theater department. I can’t talk to Kevin price.”  
“Why not? I saw James in the hallway one day, and told him I liked his Batman shirt. Now we’re 387 days going strong.” Chris smiled.  
“How you managed landing James Church, I still don’t know.”  
“We just let it happen.” Chris opened his soda and took a swig.  
“Actually I know exactly how it happened. After becoming best friends, one day out of nowhere you kissed him. He was so freaked he didn’t talk to you for months. Then finally when you were able to apologize he said the real reason he was ignoring you was because he was having a sexuallity crisis and he would love to hang out with you again.”  
“Oh so you can remember that but you can’t remember John Adams was the third president for your history test.” Chris facepalmed.  
“In my defence, your love life is a lot more interesting than the declaration of independence.”  
“Fair.” Chris checked the scoreboard for the time. “Its two on the clock, I gotta be back in in the stands. I’ll see you later Con.”  
“See you later Chris.”


	4. Where’s that book?

Connor McKinley walked around the school library. He volunteered in the library during sixth period, partially because he enjoys the peace, quiet, and smell of old books, partially because it got him a free pass out of gym. Connor carried a stack of books and his coffee from the cafe near the school Naba brought him during drivers ed since it was her day to drive.  
“H, I, J, K, L, L, L should be right over her-ahhh!” Connor turned around and bumped into a mysterious figure behind him, causing him to drop all his books and spill his coffee.  
“I’m so sorry I should have said excuse me or something.” The mysterious figure spoke, but he wasn’t so mysterious. Connor could recognize that voice from a mile away.  
“Kevin?” Connor meant for it to be a statement, and he meant for more words to come out with it.  
“Yeah. Do I know you?” Kevin looked puzzled.  
“No. I’m Connor, I’m James’ lab partner’s Chris’ best friend.” Connor stuttered out.  
“Ooooooh.” Kevin said, like something had finally clicked. “You’re that redhead James sits with at lunch sometimes.”  
“Yeah, that’s me. The redhead.” Connor looked down.  
“Here, I’ll help you.” Kevin bent down to pick Connor’s books up.  
“Yeah, thanks.” Connor looked up again. Well, compared to where he was looking.  
“Here are your boo- Where you just staring at my ass?” Kevin cocked an eyebrow.  
Connor’s face got red, and he started feeling all hot, and blushing. “No!” Connor weakly defended himself.  
“Suuure.” Kevin smirked. “Oh, and don’t worry about the coffee, I’ll make it to you.”

Kevin Price wondered hopelessly around the library. Mrs. Clementine sent him to the library to pick up a textbook since he lost his.  
“Where on earth is that book.” Kevin mumbled to himself. “It has to be in here somewhere.”  
Kevin had never stepped foot into a library before, and if was up to him he’d keep it that way.  
“Where is it?” Kevin was becoming frustrated when he spotted a redheaded boy with a stack of books across the room. “I’ll just ask him, he looks like he’s here enough to know.”  
Kevin walked over to the redheaded boy who was looking through the shelves.  
“Um, hey-” Kevin was cut off by the redheaded boy backing in to him, causing him to drop all his books and spill his coffee.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, I should have said excuse me or something.”  
“Kevin?” The redheaded boy looked up at him, His bright green eyes grabbing Kevin’s attention.  
“Yeah. Do I know you?” Kevin was puzzled, he was sure he’s seen that face before.  
“No. I’m Connor. I’m James’ lab partner’s Chris’ best friend.” The redhead answered, still staring up at Kevin like a lost puppy. A lost puppy with freckles that sprinkle his skin.  
“Ooooooh, you’re that redhead James sits with at lunch sometimes.” Kevin knew he looked familiar.  
“Yeah, that’s me, the redhead.” The look on Connor’s face saddened, like he only saw himself as the redheaded boy, and nothing more.  
“Here, I’ll help you.” Kevin bent down and picked up the red headed boy’s books. “Here are your boo-” Kevin stopped mid sentence “Where you just staring at my ass?” Kevin already knew the answer to that, and he was oddly not as offended as he should have been by it.  
“Suuure.” Kevin found himself smirking; and maybe even blushing a little? “Oh, and don’t worry about the coffee, I’ll make it up to you.” 

“I did it!” Connor McKinley sat down next to Chris at the cafeteria table.  
“Did what?” Chris shoved a handful of chips in his mouth.  
“It, where you not listening?” Connor rolled his eyes.  
“Passed a history test?” Chris chuckled a little “Ow!” Connor ‘playfully’ hit Chris on the arm.  
“Moron, I meant, I talked to Kevin Price!” Connor squealed.  
“I don’t buy it.”  
“I did! I backed into him in the library and I introduced myself and he picked up my books and he caught me checking out his ass, and he told me he’d make up for my coffee that he spilled!” Connor took some deep breaths. “It was an event.”  
“Was he cool?” Chris asked.  
“He was real nice.” Connor swooned.  
“No.” Chris rolled his eye. “I meant with you checking out his ass.”  
“Oh, yeah he was.” Connor stopped to think for a second. “Actually, he seemed.” Connor stopped to think again. “He was kinda flirty about it.”  
Connor got a whiff of the air around him and noticed the smell of alcohol.  
“Oh, hey James.”

Kevin Price sat quietly at lunch.  
“Hey Kevin.” James sat down next to him.  
“Hey.” Kevin said lackluster, dragging his spoon through his lunch.  
“Something wrong?” James asked.  
“No I’m, I’m fine, just tired. I haven’t slept well lately. The thunder storms keep me up.”  
“Hey Kevin.” Eric yelled across the table. “I saw you talking to that red headed boy in the library earlier.”  
“Oh yeah.” Kevin looked up. “I had to go get a textbook for English and he backed into me.”  
“Did he say anything?” Jazzed inserted himself into the conversation.  
“Yeah, he introduced himself, but he was reminiscent of a lost puppy the whole time.”  
“He probably has a thing for you.” Eric scoffed.  
“Wha-” Kevin started  
“Yeah, He’s such a queer.” Oliver added. “Plus, he’s always checking out your ass.”  
“I do have a nice ass.” Kevin laughed.  
James stood up. “I gotta go talk to Chris.”  
Kevin watched as James walked over to another table, and he heard a familiar voice say “Oh, hey James.”


	5. Coffee and cute gays

“I’m glad we finally have an off day!” Chris took a bite of his pizza.  
“It’s finally a by week.” James also took a bite of Chris’ pizza.  
“No game, no competition, no practice. We are living the life.” Chris smiled.  
“You got that right!” Arnold Cheered.  
“It seems like its been forever since we all hung out at the diner.” Naba reached for Arnold’s hand.  
“Naba we were literally here last week.” Connor reminded her.  
Naba took a bite of her chicken sandwich “Yeah, but that doesn't count, James was barley even a person then.”  
“Wow, thanks Naba.”  
“You know what I mean.” She laughed.  
The group looked up when the bell that hung above the diner door rung.  
“Hey Kevin.” James waved, taking a sip of his soda.  
“Hey James.” Kevin said, his voice quivered a little.  
“Everything alright?” James asked.  
Kevin pulled up a seat between James and Connor, who blushed a little, and sat a cup of coffee from the cafe next door down on the table. “I just haven’t been feeling myself lately.”  
“You didn’t want to hang out with the other boys either did you.”  
“I actually just came from there.” Kevin sighed. “They were being kinda-”  
“Themselves.” James cut him off.  
“Yeah.” Kevin chuckled a little. “They were making their jokes-”  
“But sometimes its just too much.” James offered Kevin some of his fries.  
“Exactly.” Kevin took a handful of the fries James offered.  
“I get it.” James patted Kevin on the back to comfort him. “The boys are always joking around, but they never know when enough is enough.They thinks it’s all just fun and games and probably don’t even realize they could be hurting people and not even realizing it.” Everyone at the table paused. “What did they do this time?”  
“Its not as much them as it is me.” Kevin took some more fries. “I’ve just been a little off.”  
“We’ve all been there Kevin.” Naba inserted herself into the conversation.  
“Really?” Kevin asked.  
“Yeah.” Arnold reassured him.  
“Oh, hey arnold.” Kevin rolled his eyes.  
“High school is a time for figuring things out, for learning about yourself. Everyone has their moments in high school good and bad. It’s how be build character. Everyone has their different phases, styles, strengths, and weaknesses, likes and dislikes, emotional triggers, its part of growing up.”  
Kevin blushed as he turned to the red headed boy who had just given him a heartfelt speech. “Really?” he asked. Kevin wasn’t very used to being all human and emotional, his whole life has been sports and being on the football team, he hasn’t had many close friends to talk. He was such an awkward child growing up, and most of the boys on the team aren’t the kind you have heart to hearts with. Honestly James was the closest thing Kevin had to a real friend, aside from arnold who just follows him around during chemistry.  
“Yeah.” James answered. “I really found out alot about myself after myself after my mother died and my dad ran off.”  
Kevin looked at him with a questioning intrigued look.  
“Like how I like exercising to relax, and how.” James took a deep breath and prepared himself. “The smell of alcohol is an emotional trigger.”  
“James!” Chris got excited.  
“Yeah?” James smiled at the sight of his boyfriend all excited.  
“You, said it!” Chris smiled and jumped a little. “You actually said it, and you didn’t cry or run off or have a breakdown!”  
“That’s great I know, but that’s only one step Chris. He still has a lot of healing to do.” Connor gave both boys a reassuring smile.  
“Well.” Kevin stood up. “I should be going, I don’t want to ruin too much of your weekend off.”  
“That’s ridiculous Kevin.” Naba smiled. “You’re welcome to hang with us anytime.”  
“Wha-”  
“Yeah Kevin, you’re pretty cool.” Chris said.  
“Well, I should be going anyways.” Kevin smiled, for once he was being accepted for something other than his athletic abilities. Oh, and Connor.” Both boys blushed. “Here’s for the other day.” Kevin handed the coffee he brought with him to Connor before walking out.  
“Is that.” Connor paused out of disbelief noticing a ten digit strand of numbers written on the cup. “His number?”  
James pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts to check. “That it is.” 

“Would you like some more coffee James?” Chris’s mother Jasmine walked over to James, who was on the couch wrapped in a blanket watching a movie on T.V.  
“No ma'am.” James smiled. “But thanks for the offer.”  
“No problem, James. You know you’re like family to us.” She smiled brightly to James.  
“I know Mrs. Thomas.” James paused for a second. “Thank you so much for letting me stay here.”  
“Oh the pleasure is ours James, you can stay here as long as you need.”  
“I’m finished, you can come check out your new room James.” Chris came running down the stairwell like a child on christmas morning.  
“I will in a minute. I don’t wanna move.” James adjusted his blanket.  
“James! Daniel! Church! I will not let you sit on this couch all day! You are coming to see this room!” Chris grabbed James by the arm and tried, but failed, to pull him off the couch.  
James chuckled at his boyfriend trying to pull him off the couch. “Fine, fine. I’ll go see my room.” James got up and let Chris ‘pull’ him up the stairs to his new room.  
Chris opened the door to reveal His sisters old room. “Umm its still kinda pink, on the walls and stuff, but i hung up all your posters and sports stuff, so its like, kinda a manly pink.”  
“I love it.” James kissed Chris on the top on the head.  
“I’m glad.”  
“James there’s someone here looking for you.” Mrs. Thomas called from the front door. “He says his name is Kevin.”  
“Yes one second ma’am!” James called back down, before kissing Chris again.  
The two boys walked down the stairs and Kevin Price was sitting on the living room couch; Mrs. Thomas had already given a plate of her famous homemade chocolate chip cookies.  
“Hey Kevin” James shakely said to Kevin.  
“Hey.” Kevin said back with a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie. “So, how long have you two been a thing?”  
“Wh-What are you talking about.” James could almost feel the room spinning. No one outside the group was supposed to know about James and Chris. Sure Kevin sat with them sometimes, but he wasn’t fully one of them.  
“James please, It’s pretty obvious you two are a thing. I’m a football player, not stupid.” Kevin chuckled a little and took a sip of the coffee Mrs. Thomas had just poured him.  
“Well you see,” James started.  
“Look, James. I trust you, actually that’s why I’m here, so I hope you can trust me too.” Kevin looked different to James.  
“I-I-we’ve been together over a year now.” James felt weird. He never really talked about his relationship with Chris to people.  
“It’s been the best year of my life!” Chris piped up, standing on his tiptoes to give James a quick kiss.  
“Aww, that’s cute!” Kevin shoved another cookie in his mouth. “So, James I um, I came here to talk to you about something. You see, I don’t really know many. I mean I.” Kevin kept tripping over his words trying to explain himself. “What I’m trying to say is… I don’t have many other friends James, you’re really the only one I actually talk to about feelings and shit. And I told you I haven’t really been feeling myself lately and-”  
“Look Kevin I’m flattered, but I really happy with Chris.” James tried to say in the least hurtful way possible.  
“No, it’s not that” Kevin laughed a little, smacking James on the arm.  
“So you’re not gay?” James asked.  
“Yes, no maybe, I don’t know, but it’s definitely not you; no offence.”  
“None taken.” James rolled his eyes. “Then who is it?”  
“No one its just-”  
“Kevin’ I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” James cut him off.  
“Fine.” Kevin took a breath. “Its that red headed boy Connor.”  
“You like Connor?” Chris wanted to be sure.  
“I don’t know. I think so. I’m not used to this.”  
Chris cocked an eyebrow. “Someone owes me twenty bucks.”


	6. The return of Eric and the football team

Connor walked into the library at the beginning of what would be gym. His weekend break was over. With no football game or competition for the band the group had basically all weekend to catch up. At least that was supposed to happen. After they hung out at the diner and Connor got Kevin’s number, James and Chris spent the rest of the weekend together, and Arnold and Naba had a Star Wars movie marathon; leaving Connor alone to text Kevin, but his texting was somewhat of a disaster.  
Speaking of texting, Connor looked down as his phone vibrated in his pocket; he pulled it out to see a text from Chris: Coming to the library, need to talk.  
Connor looked at the stack of books he needed to put up Guess I’ll have to do it during career tech he thought to himself before replying to his best friend. 

Connor figured he had some time before Chris actually managed to get out of class, so he headed over to one of the couches to settle in and watch the morning news on one of the T.V. in the library’s media center. 

Right as Connor got his fill on the news, Chris came rushing into the media center.  
“Connor! Guess what!?”  
“What!” Connor turned to his best friend.  
“Naba owes me twenty bucks!”  
“Chris!” Connor raised his voice, before realizing he was yelling. “I told you not to give me any spoilers about the new Star Wars movie yet!”  
“Not for that.” Chris chuckled.  
Connor gave him a puzzled look. Chris and Naba bet on stupid stuff all the time, so there was no telling where this was going.  
“Kevin likes you!” Chris squealed a little.  
“You and Naba bet on my love life?”  
“Yeah, all the time , and James and Arnold too, but that's not important right now! What’s important is, Kevin. Price. Likes. You. Connor McKinley. Connor this is single handedly the best thing to ever happen to you.”  
“How do you know?” Connor was suspicious.  
“He came to see James at home yesterday and told us.”  
“Speaking of which I just got a message.”  
“From who.” Chris asked.  
“Kev, I have a special ringtone for him.” Connor smiled 

Connor pulled out his iPhone and just like he said he saw Kev with a heart emoji pop up as the ID. he unlocked his phone to see a message that read: Just a heads up there’s a major project in English. Hope you did your reading over the weekend, because I regret not. Connor smiled as he saw a follow up text: Wanna help me with it at lunch?

“Chris, look at this!” Connor handed Chris his phone so he could read the messages first hand.  
“See, I told you he likes you.” Chris smiled.  
“So, what do I do?”  
“Just let it happen naturally Con.” 

****

“When do you think he’ll be here?” Connor asked anxiously as he waited for Kevin at the lunch table.  
“I just texted James” Chris looked up from his phone. “He has to get his lunch and think of an excuse to tell the team so both of them can come over here.”  
“So like, five minutes?” Connor asked.  
Chris laughed. “Calm down Con. We’ll know when they’re on their way when we smell James’ trademarked scent-”  
“The smell of alcohol.” Connor finished his best friend's sentence.  
“Yup” Chris popped his ‘p’ “No matter how hard we try nobody, not even my mother, can get the smell out of his clothes. We offered to buy him new ones, but he said he doesn't want us spending that much money on him.” 

All of the sudden the two boys were struck by a certain scent, and sure enough it was James and Kevin. Kevin and James sat down across from Chris and Connor.  
“Hey Con.”  
“Hey babe.” Kevin’s and James’ greetings overlapped.  
“Hey.” The blonde and redhead said in unison.  
“So how bad is the project?” Connor asked.  
Kevin reached in his backpack and pulled out the info on the project. “I have no clue what I’m doing.”  
“I think I can help with that.” Connor smirked. 

Kevin and Connor worked together on the project, while James and Chris sat beside them talking about who knows what. All that being said, soon enough both sets of boys were interrupted by familiar voices. 

“Whats going on over here?” Eric interrupted both conversations going on.  
“What’s Kevin and James doing with red headed boy and blondie.” Noah scoffed at his teammates for not eating lunch with the rest of the group, though he was mostly just mad he didn’t get James's lunch that day.  
“For your information.” James got an attitude. “Me and ‘blondie’ happen to be living together; in case you’ve forgotten.” James had transitioned from sitting to standing, and he was beginning to raise his voice. “Since my father killed my mother and ran off Chris and his family are all that I have, so I will sit with him at lunch if I damn well please!” James had gotten aggressive, holding Noah by the front of his shirt. Students were staring, and a teacher told him to calm down before he got detention.  
“I-I’m sorry James. I was just messing around.” Noah’s voice quivered like he was actually scared of James in that moment.  
“Yeah?” James was getting worked up again. “Well, let. Me. Tell. You. Something. Most of your time your little ‘jokes’ aren't actually jokes. You have no clue how many times you’ve hurt me and Kevin here.” James gestured to Kevin, who was sitting next to him watching everything go down silently. “I don’t know about y’all, but me and Kevin happen to be real people with emotions. So all of you can take your little ‘jokes’ and fuck off!”  
The same teacher came back by, scolding James for his behavior and writing him an after school detention slip for two days, and James didn’t care a bit. 

“Fine if that’s how you feel.” Eric started a few seconds after the teacher left. “But that doesn’t explain Kevin and the redhead boy.”  
“He’s helping me with English.” Kevin worked up the nerve to speak. “And don’t call him that! He may have red hair, and be kinda nerdy, and be a boy, but ‘red headed nerd boy’ has a name, and its Connor, Connor McKinley.” Kevin almost blushed in the middle of his outburst from saying Connor’s name, and from the looks on Noah’s and Eric’s face some of it might have actually gotten through. 

Eric and Noah just stood there for a moment before bursting out into laughter.  
“Aww. Kevin has a crush on red headed nerd boy!” Eric laughed  
“I told you, he has a name.” Kevin continued to defend Connor.  
“That is so gay!” Noah laughed.  
This comment infuriated James, but because it wasn’t true, but because of the tone Noah had used.  
Eric laughed. “Come on let’s get out of here before things get any worse.”  
With that Eric and Noah left to sit back down with the rest of the team. 

The four boys left at the table all stared at each other in silence for a moment before Connor finally spoke up.  
“You didn’t have to stand up for me like that Kevin, I’m kinda used to it by now.”  
“Don’t even say that Connor. No one should have to go through that.” Kevin took Connor’s hands in his, causing both boys to blush. “I think I speak for both me and James when I say I apologize on their behalf.”  
James nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry I lost my cool.”  
Chris took his boyfriend’s hand. “Its fine babe, those boys were being dicks. My parents will only be a ‘little’ disappointed when I tell them what went down.”  
James frowned. Chris’ family has been nothing but supportive of him. Feeding him, Giving him a place to stay, and now James is going to disappoint them by losing his cool like that.  
“I’m just glad you got to them before I did, or someone would have ended up hurt.” Kevin smirked a little. “I can almost see myself snapping Eric’s leg in half again.”  
With that the whole table laughed.


	7. So we meet again?

“I said we’re safer, not we’re safe.” Connor shushed Chris. “She could still walk back here any minute.”  
Chris and Connor sat inbetween the last two shelves of books in the library keeping a close eye out for the librarian.  
“Well isn’t there anywhere safe.” Chris hissed.  
“Not that we can get to without going through there.”  
“Why can’t we go through there?” Chris still had no idea what his best friend was up too.  
“I told you I can’t tell you.” Connor insisted  
“And why is that?”  
I just can’t….shhh she’s coming.” Connor put his hand over Chris mouth to prevent him from asking anymore questions.  
“Hey.” Connor whined, having been bitten by his best friend.  
“Sorry, desperate times call for desperate measures.” Chris apologised. “Now tell me what’s going on.”  
“I thought we could just chill in the back of the library, is there something wrong with two friends just chilling in the library.”  
“When one of them is starving, missing his boyfriend, and really just wants lunch, yes Connor yes there is something wrong with hiding in the back of the library.” Chris complained.  
“There’s an old pack of cookies in my locker you can have later, you’ll be fine.”  
“Connor.” Chris was starting to get aggravated, giving Connor his signature glare that people claimed could see through souls.  
“Fine.” Connor huffed. “He’s back.”  
“Who’s back?” Chris was just as confused as before.  
“Him.” Connor hissed.  
“Steve?”  
Wha- No. God no not Steve. John.”  
“Holy shit really? John is back?” Chris was amazed.  
“Yup.” Connor rolled his eyes.  
“Why?”  
“Do I look like I know fucking why Chris. I haven't spoken to him since seventh grade.”  
“Sorry, I just. Wow.” Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. “What are you gonna do?”  
“Avoid him at all costs.”  
“Connor don’t be ridiculous, What if you have classes together.”  
“I’ll change my classes.”  
“Connor.” Chris glared at him again.  
“When what am I supposed to do?” Connor whimpered.  
“Man up and talk to him. There’s no way he can still be mad over a breakup that happened four years ago.”  
“You’d be surprised how long that man can hold a grudge.”  
Connor.” Chris glared.  
“Fine.” 

The two boys left the library and walked to the cafeteria across the commons hall. After getting their lunch, they walked over to John who was throwing his tray away.  
“Connor!” John noticed the two boys. “Christopher!”  
“Hey.” Connor and Chris replied in unison.  
“God I haven’t seen y’all in years.” John ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair.  
“Yeah.” Connor nodded.  
“How have y’all been?”  
“Not too shabby.” Chris answered for both the boys.  
“Well…” John started. “I should be going to class. It was nice seeing you again Chris. And you too Connor.” John started waking off.  
“Bye John.” Chris waved.  
“Bye.” Connor mumbled.  
“See Connor.” Chris turned to the redhead, leading him to their regular lunch table. “That wasn't too bad.”  
“I’m going to kill myself.” Connor said blankly.  
“Connor.” Chris whined.  
“I. Am. Going. To kill myself.” Connor started again as they sat down. James and Kevin we’re already waiting on them.  
“What’s going on?” James asked.  
“Im going to kill myself.” Connor respond. This left the other two boys in the group confused.  
“Connor made us hide in the library because his ex boyfriend from seventh grade moved back to our school and he’s freaking out.” Chris explained.  
“Oh.” Kevin looked concerned.  
“Don’t worry Kevin, Connor is never going there again. Things didn't end well.”  
“I can't believe that fucking bastard has the sheer nerve to show his face here again.” Connor mumbled  
“You know it wasn’t all his fault Con.” Chris said in between bites of his chicken salad.  
“You know it wasn’t all his fault Con.” Connor mocked him. “Who’s fucking side are you on man.”  
“I’m not on anyone’s side Con. I just think after four years it’s time you face the facts.”  
“What facts Chris. What facts do you have huh?” Connor was practically yelling.  
“You drove John away Connor. You were distant and moody and a little bitch a lot of the time and I’m not surprised he cheated on you. Especially since you cheated on him less than a week before.”  
“That's not tr-” Connor got cut off.  
“It is true and you know it. It’s about time you finally man up and accept your mistakes. It looks like John has.”  
“That wasn’t my fault Chris. You should know that better than anyone.” Connor yelled.  
Chris stood up and gathered his trash.” I’ll be in class in you decide to get over yourself and join me. 

***

James and Chris sat on Chris’ couch after school eating cookies.  
“So wait.” James said with a mouthful of cookie. “What happened with Connor and that kid.”  
“John. Yeah back in sixth grade they dated, but Connor was going through some shit with his dad. He was all distant from everyone, even me. He was moody and bitchy when he did talk to me. It just wasn't a good time for him. Anyways while all this his happening John gets really frustrated with Connor not talking to him and just disappearing for days at a time. Then Connor was sent to live with me for a few months so his parents could ‘figure some things out’ and Connor was real upset over everything going on he cut off all his other friends, stopped going to school, the whole nine yards. So one night Connor’s hiding under his bed crying. He wouldn’t stop crying so I crawled under there too, to try to make him feel better, but he still wouldn’t stop crying. So I kissed him to get him to shut up. Not long after that Connor got to go back to his own house, and even if his dad was no longer there Connor started to recover. Well one day when he returned to school Connor found out John had started seeing some freshman girl. Needless to say Connor was torn apart and they broke up. At the end of the Year John moved to Kentucky; and now he’s back.”  
James just stared at him for a minute trying to process everything he heard. “So it sounds like all three of y’all are at fault then.”  
“What no, not me.” Chris insisted.  
“Well today you told Connor he cheated on John, correct?”  
“Yes.” Chris confirmed.  
“But just not you said you kissed him.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well then it’s your fault.”  
“What no way.” Chris denied.  
“Chris. Deep down you know it’s your fault. You’re just denying it because you don’t want to admit that if John hadn’t had started seeing that freshen, you could have been the one who ruined Connor’s relationship and chance at happiness after all he had gone through.”  
“When did you get so good at this.”  
“You live and you learn.” James smirked.


	8. Panic! And apologize.

“Hey guys.” James sat down across from Arnold and Naba in the library.   
“Hey James.” They both looked up from their books.   
“Sooo about what happened the other day with that kid John. Umm.” James still didn’t know exactly what he was trying to ask. “Y’all have been good friends with Chris and Connor for a while, right?”   
Arnold and Naba nodded.   
“So, do you by chance think there’s more to the whole John thing than their leading on? I mean surely they can’t still be upset over something as simple as that.”  
“Well, umm, you see.” Naba began to explain.   
“Oh boy” Arnold interjected.  
“Chris and Connor have always been jealous of each other. Back in the day, around middle school Connor dated a nice handful of guys. It was just your typical week long sixth grader, holding hands in the hall and sitting together at lunch, kinda relationship. Actually John was his most serious boyfriend. That always made Chris jealous. You know stupid petty sixth grader ‘what makes him better than me’ jealous, but it hung around for a while. Eventually he met you, and well, you know how that’s going. That’s when the tables turned. Now Con seems to be super jealous of what you and Chris have, the love story he always strived to have dating those guys back in middle school. I guess it’s a never ending cycle.”   
James stared blankly at Naba.   
“Having John around brings back some of the jealousy between them both I guess.”   
“Well...How do we fix it?”   
“What?” Arnold asked.   
“We can’t let them act like this for ever. Me and Kev talked about and the least cute/sexy thing ever is petty middle school drama like this.”   
“I mean you’re wrong about that.” Naba agreed. “But there’s nothing we can do. We have to let them fix it on their own.”   
“Uuuuggggghhhhh that’ll take forever.” James whined

***

Chris walked out of yet another marching band rehearsal. The season was almost over. Luckily James, Kevin and the other guys on the football team seemed to be good at what they do, that being football, so they have a pretty solid chance of making it deep into the playoffs again. But before that he had a competition to worry about this weekend. But even before that he had some other things to take care of. After talking with James, Chris realised two things. On, this petty drama over a sixth grade boyfriend had gone on way too long; and two, Chris was at fault, and it was time he admitted to it. Tonight he planned to make up with Connor, tomorrow he planned to make up with John. 

Chris knew if he just called Conner it would accomplish nothing. Connor probably wouldn’t even pick up. Like Chris said more often than he probably should; desperate times call for desperate measures.   
He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to James. Stopping by Connor’s for a bit. I’ll be home before dinner. Then he started the walk to Connor’s house.   
The walk wasn’t too too bad, just about as long as the walk to James’ house, just in the other direction.  
Once Chris got there he knocked on the door and was greeted by Connor’s mother.   
“Hello Chris. Come in Come in. Connor seems to be in a mood today. He won’t well me or Em why.”   
“Don’t worry Cherry.” Connor ended up with the most normal name in the family. With Em being short for Emmegrette. “I know exactly why he’s upset and I’m here to try and fix it.”   
“That’s great Chris. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”   
Chris just shrugged and started walking walking through the house to Connor’s room.   
“Hey Em.” Chris smiled as he passed Emmegrette studying in the main living room.   
“Hey Chris. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you around here.”   
“Yeah… You know how it is with Marching season. Last weekend was the last free weekend I’ll have til it’s over.” Gossiping with Em was one of the best things about staying at Connor’s. “Anyways I should get to checking up on Con.”   
“Good luck.” Emmegrette huffed. “He’s in a mood.”   
“So I’ve heard.” 

Chris keeps walking up the stairs to Connor’s room. About halfway up he can already hear Panic! At the Disco playing from his room. Panic! Is one of the bands Connor listens to when he’s too upset to listen to his show tunes. He can already tell Con is pretty upset because he’s listening to the album Pretty Odd, when he only listens to when he’s real ‘upsetti spaghetti’ as Cherry would say.   
Chris knocks on Connor’s door before immediately entering, not giving him time to respond.   
“Hey Con.”   
“Gooo away Chris.” Connor whined over the track.   
“Con. I-” Chris stopped to take a deep breath. “I’m here to apologize.”   
“Go on.”   
“See it’s not…It’s just that...I was..” Chris took another deep breath and gathered his thoughts. “Back all those years ago when everything with John went down. I shouldn’t have been putting all the blame on you this whole time. Everyone was at fault a little. Me, you and John. So I guess I’m saying what James helped me realise is that; it is my fault, because I kissed you, but I’m not sorry for it and I don’t regret it.”   
Connor stared at Chris before gathering his words. “Do you really men that Chris? All of it?”   
“Yeah Con, I do. You’re my best friend and I shouldn’t have hurt you by blaming everything on you.”   
“You know what Chris? I did some thinking too and, I’m sorry for not taking any of the blame these past years. I let everything going on with my dad at the time get the best of me, and it affected everyone around me. Including, but not limited to, you and John.”   
“Thanks Con, but you had nothing to do with what was going on with your dad at the time.”   
“Yeah, but I should’ve tried to handle it better.”   
“Does this mean all this petty drama from the past can stay in the past?” Chris smiled a little.   
“Yeah, Yeah it does.”   
“Does this also mean you’ll stop listening to Pretty Odd and listen to A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out with me until I have to go meet James and my family for dinner?”   
“You bet.” Connor reached for his phone to change to album while I called downstairs for Em.   
“Hey Emmegrette, We’re listening to your’s and Con’s favorite Panic! Album!”   
“Bet!”


End file.
